


Wrong

by pen0meco



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU - Non Idols, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Okay that's it, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, and they're 15/16 idk, but they go to different schools, enjoy :), they're both the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen0meco/pseuds/pen0meco
Summary: When their longtime friendship became something more, but it felt terribly good.Inspired by my daily life and my best friend.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda suck at writing tbh, and I'm trying to write longer works but I always end up with 1,000 words rip T-T
> 
> Writing this was kinda hard, since English isn't my first language and translating Italian and Friulian sayings is very hard lol, anyways,
> 
> enjoy

What could they dream about, with Soonyoung standing being Chan, as he drove Soonyoung's bike, heading to the river?

What could they think about, when Soonyoung clinged to Chan to not fall?

  
It was a hot, dry late June afternoon: one of the first hot days in that summer. Usually, June was at least more chill than July and August, but that year every month was disgustingly hot, with no wind, and seeing young ones playing in small plastic pools or splashing themselves with water near the river wasn't uncommon. 

Channnn😼🕵️♂️  
Can I comw over?

You  
Yeyeeyey!!!! When

Channnn😼🕵️♂️  
2:40pm, under ur house

So, that was it. Chan would've came over to Soonyoung's town: yes, they were the bestest of friends since elementary school, but they lived in two different towns, the one Chan lived in was slightly bigger and had more things to do, Soonyoung's village was small, there were two cafès, a small sports field for kids to play in, houses and that's it. After that only fields. Why did Chan want to go in that shitty hole? Soonyoung? He wanted to spend time with him? 

Obviously, stupid! Chan wanted to spend time with Soonyoung, but the latter always felt flattered when he thought about people who genuinely wanted to stay with him. He didn't have many friends, that's all...

After getting his mom's permission, the only thing to do was waiting, waiting and waiting, waiting and waiting. Anxiety started to creep in his insides, bringing a stomachache, sweat, and worry. It was always like that: what if something went wrong? What if they fought for some reason? What if they died?! 

Soonyoung tried to calm down, so he looked outside the window. Funny enough, how he was stuck there in summer. His town. He had to move there when he was young, and he left all his kindergarten friends there, sometimes he would search their names on Instagram, just to see how they're doing, just to imagine the way his life would be if his family stayed in that city. But it was fine, he got to know Chan just because he moved. And Chan was really important to him, Soonyoung could not imagine his life without his best friend.

From his window, the town looked really stupid. It looked like some kind of thing you would see on TV, in a series about a stupid teen's love life in the countryside. All the windowsills were decorated with some flowers, probably from aunt Hyojin's shop, the one next to Soonyoung's house. Aunt Hyojin, along with her husband, was loved by everyone. Their small shop always had at least two costumers inside, searching for gardening tools, plants or pet food. 

Aunt Hyojin was really kind. She had a strange voice due to her smoking a lot, her hair was blonde (dyed by herself probably) and always in a bun. She was carefree and a great person overall, Soonyoung noticed that Aunt Hyojin had a soft spot for his younger brother: the latter always visited her shop when he was a baby.

The sun was shining directly on Soonyoung's window, making the temperature in his bedroom hotter, hotter and hotter. And his town always looked pathetic, nothing new. Just old people being old people. There weren't many young people, most of annoying teens you could see in that town were from the other towns. Some of them were also Soonyoung's middle school classmates, but he never really liked them, so he just preferred to stay in his room with AC, looking at movies on Netflix and helping his mother with chores from time to time. That's life, Soonyoung would always say.

After a while, it was time to go out. Soonyoung pondered a lot, and decided to wear a stripes shirt (one of the many ones) with some shorts. He felt handsome, he felt good, and he was sure that Chan would like his clothes too. 

“It's so fucking hot!” was what they said for like, all the time. They decided to go get an ice cream but they had to walk under the burning afternoon sun, without a single bottle of water.

“I should've brought some water, fuck.” Soonyoung cursed while fanning himself with his hand.  
“Yeah, you should've.”

Chan was... Chan. Like always. Dressed with his typical clothes and cute as always. That was it, nothing new, nothing special. But why was Soonyoung so happy? Chan was a regular kid of his age. He wasn't all that. So, why?!

When they finally reached the shop, they saw a group of guys sitting outside.  
“Oh fuck, look at them! They're already looking at us. What do they want, an autograph or something? Who are they, Soon?”

Soonyoung sighed, Chan was always like this when he saw guys and girls of their age, he would think that they were looking at him, judging him.

“They're the hyungs from my middle school. They're an year older than us...they mean no harm. I mean, I always look at people when they come near me, haha!” He tried to brush it off, carefully, not wanting to be headed by them. “Hm...I guess...I'll ignore them just because you said so.” 

Why did that make Soonyoung blush?

“Let me pay.”

“No, Chan! You pay for yours and I pay for mine.”

“Please shut up, mom gave me extra money, I'll pay. What do you want?”

Soonyoung sighed and sat on a bench. “Get me a cone. You know my favorite flavor.”

That's what being best friends means, in Soonyoung's head. Knowing eachother, slowly, carefully exiting your comfort zone, sighing while smiling, walking, cursing, riding your bike and unconsciously already reaching his house. That's what being best friends means!

There were a lot of cars going around, that day. Cars made Soonyoung anxious. Chan said it sounded stupid, but being near a lot of cars always made him feel uneasy. 

“Hey, are you here? Here's the ice cream.”

  
“What do we do now?”

They were sitting on the street under Soonyoung's house. “It's hot, we have to walk, we already ate an ice cream...”

“Let's grab your bike.” Soonyoung snapped his head and frowned.  
“But then I'll have to grab my sister's too and I don't know if she agrees and-”

Chan laughed at his friend's strange reaction.  
“Who said we have to ride two, stupid? I'll ride and you'll stay behind, obviously! The first and last time you tried to carry me we both fell and a car almost hit us so you su-”

Soonyoung laughed and punched his friend's shoulder, while gazing softly at him.  
“Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday! Stop telling that story!!”

“Why? Afraid to be embarrassed in front of some girls?”

That question. Soonyoung didn't know what to answer. _Girls_.

  
And so, now they were heading to the river. “I want to see the swans~ don't you, Soon? They're so funny.” The latter laughed and remembered how they made one _very_ angry once, ah, how many adventures they had together. 

“Yeah... let's find a spot not under the sun or something...” Soonyoung added while searching a place to put the bike down.

“No no no, what if...we go there?” Chan asked, while pointing to a road Soonyoung never travelled. “What?! There? Uhm...I don't know...my mom said it's not safe and-”

Surprisingly, Soonyoung stopped his blabbering and agreed. Chan smiled.

It was very green. After some asphalt, it was all grass and rocks. In times like these, Soonyoung loved not living in the city.

“S-S-Soon! Look!” 

Soonyoung heard Chan's whisper and- deers?! He didn't even know those animals lived there. “Oh my god, it's a cute family! Even better than the swans...oh god!!”

They reached a small forest. There were some trees, but the sun was still shining brightly, there was no dark. Soonyoung never saw something that green. Those trees are probably the reason the color green exists! “Oi, let's take some photos to post!”

But suddenly they noticed there were a lot, like, a lot of bugs. “Fuck, something bit me!”

“It's full of mosquitoes and shit! What the-”

“Come on, come on, hop on the bike, let's go!!”

  
They decided to just rest a bit behind the sport's field, sitting behind the restrooms, on the ground.

“Look, a ladybug.”

Chan said while holding up his index finger. There really was a little ladybug there.

“Take it!”   
Chan's index finger slowly reached Soonyoung's hand, and the small insect walked on it. “Hehe, it looks really cute!”

The two boys continued to pass eachother the small ladybug, until it fled away.

“Oh...”

Soonyoung looked at Chan's surprised face. The latter did the same.

It all happened in a flash, as if they were under a spell. What happened? How?

A small peck on the lips. And another. And another one again. What? Why?

They weren't even paying attention, hust smiling, and kissing. What would their friends think if they saw them like that? Kissing and embracing eachother, like a boy and a girl? There were people ready to kill them in that village.

But,

it didn't feel wrong. Soonyoung didn't want Chan to be a girl. And Chan was happy that Soonyoung was a boy. 

  
And after they headed back, while Soonyoung still clinged to Chan like he could slip away, everything changed. Their hangouts became dates, or endless afternoons in their rooms. Just kissing, and smiling. Living. Carefully. Silently. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is it. Hope you like it lol, hmu on my Insta if you want to be friends or something: @stan.penomeco
> 
> P.S.: when I say "endless afternoons in their rooms" I don't mean like doing the nasties or something like that since they're 15/16 :)


End file.
